


A Most Formidable Enemy

by GleefullyWicked



Series: A Very Hollence Summer in November (Hollence Week 2015) [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollence Week 2015, Oneshot, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefullyWicked/pseuds/GleefullyWicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think that because Laura thinks they are so similar, her dad and Danny would get along. You would be wrong. Or: That Time Danny Was Literally Forced Into Meeting Laura's Father and Things Did Not Go Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Formidable Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 (November 14, 2015) of Hollence Week: Introductions.

If there was anything Danny Lawrence hated more than the long flights home to Vancouver from Graz, it was layovers. But because the long trip made them inevitable, she usually would be in Toronto, which in her experience at least had the most entertaining airport. And while this was the case once again in her trip home from junior year at Silas, there would be one additional stop. In Saskatoon.

"Have I mentioned how sweet you are for giving yourself another layover just so we could fly together?" Laura asked as their plane pulled into the gate at Saskatoon John G. Diefenbaker International Airport, where somewhere, Laura's father was waiting for her.

"Just two or three times." Danny said, leaning in towards Laura. "Though they say that actions speak louder than words."

Laura playfully raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked.

Danny nodded sleepily; the fact that she hadn't dozed off at all in their sixteen hour journey was catching up to her, and she could practically feel the dark circles under her eyes.

"Well," Laura closed the distance between them to give Danny a lingering kiss, smiling slightly when she finally pulled away. "I hope that expresses my sincere gratitude."

Danny nodded again. "It does. Besides," She reached down to unbuckle her seatbelt now that the plane had come to a complete stop. "Considering that I won't be seeing you again until July, how could I possibly pass up the chance to hold your hand for sixteen hours?"

"I've only flown twice in my whole life." Laura defended her actions, then frowned, looking around. "Aren't they supposed to be opening the doors?" She asked regarding the apparent hold-up of getting off of the plane.

"Yeah, actually." Danny frowned and sat up straighter, craning her neck to look toward the front of the plane just as the pilot's voice came in over the intercom.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of everyone at Air Canada, welcome to Saskatoon. If any passengers are scheduled for flight 1882 to Vancouver, it has been cancelled due to engine trouble. You may receive compensation and schedule a new flight for tomorrow at the help desk."_

Danny swore under her breath. The idea of being trapped in an airport in Saskatchewan wasn't exactly appealing to her.

"Well," Laura said, causing Danny to turn to her. "Looks like you might be coming home with me tonight."

* * *

 

By no stretch of the imagination did Laura's father appear to be a very intimidating man. After sorting out Danny's flight and Laura making a quick call to her father explaining the situation, the two of them had finally made it outside, where the man who was obviously Fred Hollis was waiting to load their luggage into the back of an SUV that completely dwarfed him. The resemblance between him and Laura was uncanny, and Danny couldn't help but smile at this fact. Both stood a good deal shorter than Danny (though Laura more so), and Danny imagined that Laura's father's curly and greying hair was once the same color as his daughter's.

"Laura!" He called to his daughter, who Danny noticed was adjusting the strap on her laptop bag instead of paying attention to the fact that her father was just a few feet in front of her.

"Dad!" Laura said, looking up and immediately dropping the handle of her rolling suitcase on the sidewalk to run into his open arms. "I missed you so much!" She said, hugging him tight in an endearing moment, but it was cut short by Laura quickly disentangling herself and gesturing towards Danny.

"Dad, this is my- this is Danny Lawrence." Laura introduced her girlfriend, whose mind was going off the rails at Laura hesitating to introduce her as such. "Danny, this is my dad."

Danny pushed her worry to the back of her mind for the time being and put on a good face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hollis." She switched her hockey bag full of clothes to her left hand so she could offer her right hand out to Laura's father.

" _Dr._ Hollis." Laura's father corrected Danny before shaking her hand. "And it's good to meet you as well, Danny. Laura talks about you often in her emails."

Danny smiled, hoping that she didn't look quite as smug as she felt. "Does she, now?"

"Oh yes. You're her teacher's aide, aren't you?" Dr. Hollis asked, taking Danny's bag from her and putting it into the trunk.

Danny's heart sunk, but she nodded. "Yeah. Her English Lit TA."

"And also my girlfriend." Laura finally interjected. "Remember, Dad? I mention it in almost every email."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief while Dr. Hollis appeared to be a bit uncomfortable at this reminder.

"Yes, I remember now, honey." Dr. Hollis said to Laura, then turned back to Danny, having to tilt his head upward to look into her eyes. "How could I forget?"

And that's when Danny saw it. The Look in Laura's father's eyes was not unlike one she'd seen before. In the eyes of every goalie when she was a forward, coming at them to score.

Apparently sensing the tension, Laura stepped in. Literally.

"Who's hungry? I don't know about Danny, but airplane food just doesn't cut it for me." Laura said, putting herself between the two of them before taking Danny's hand and leading her into the backseat of her father's SUV.

In the split second they had before Dr. Hollis could get into the car as well, Danny mouthed to Laura very clearly, "He hates me."

"He does not." Laura replied in a similar manner just before her father climbed into the driver's seat.

"Laura, you said you were hungry?" He asked, looking at them over his shoulder.

Laura smiled sweetly in the way she did when she wanted something. "Can we get pizza, please? The stuff they have in Austria is kind of...well, terrible."

"Sure, sweetheart." Dr. Hollis put the car in gear and pulled away from the airport. "Do you like pizza, Danny?" He asked after a moment, meeting Danny's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Of course, Dr. Hollis." Danny replied. "And thank you for letting me stay with you tonight. I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." Dr. Hollis said, and though Danny could admit that she did not know Laura's father well- they had met literally only minutes before- but she could tell that he wasn't being particularly genuine.

 After a good five minutes of total silence had passed, Danny couldn't take it anymore. If there was one thing living in a house full of hormonal women taught her, it was conflict resolution. "So what kind of doctor are you, Dr. Hollis?" It had occurred to Danny that Laura had given her very little details about her father other than that he was her father and he was protective- she hadn't even told Danny he was a doctor.

So Danny figured that the way to get through to Dr. Fred Hollis was to _know_ Dr. Fred Hollis.

"I'm a pediatrician, Danny." He replied, sounding friendly enough, for once. "And what do your parents do for a living?"

"Well, my dad owns a car dealership, and my mom's a lawyer." Danny said, and then without skipping a beat, "So I guess you can say they're both professional liars." She and Laura both chuckled at the joke, but Dr. Hollis remained expressionless.

"Does Silas University have a policy about teacher's aides being romantically involved with their students?" He asked after a moment.

Laura's eyes widened. "Uh, Dad? Can we not go there, please?" She asked, but Danny shook her head.

Danny was officially on the defensive. To hell with playing nice. "No it's alright, Laura. There's no policy, Dr. Hollis. And even so, I made sure to have all of Laura's papers graded by a fellow TA."

Laura nodded enthusiastically at this. "Danny is _very_ professional, Dad. She wants to be a doctor, too."

Laura's father raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well, an English literature professor, but I plan on getting my doctorate." Danny supplied details. She couldn't help but think that most parents would be perfectly happy with her dating their child, but if Laura's stories had told her anything, it was that Dr. Fred Hollis was _not_ most parents.

"Is Danny short for anything?" Dr. Hollis asked after a moment of silence.

"No, actually. See, my mom was totally obsessed with _Grease_ , and I guess she and my dad were convinced they were having another boy- I have an older brother. Anyway, my mom was all about John Travolta way back in 1994, so she fell in love with the name Danny, and when she had a girl, she just sort of stuck with it." Danny rambled. She knew she rambled. It was a truly stupid thing to ramble about, let alone rambling with her habit of talking with hand gestures.

"Uh huh..." Laura's father said.

"And my middle name is Louise, in case you need it for background checking purposes." Danny said after a moment, earning a sharp jab to her arm from Laura's elbow, though her snark didn't seem to faze Dr. Hollis in the slightest.

"I will keep that in mind." He said, looking Danny in the eye with the mirror once more.

Danny couldn't quite comprehend how she had managed to face off against demigods, and vampires, and Artemis knows what else, but this small, unassuming man who was a baby doctor  and who apparently had an obsession with bearspray, was the most intimidating person she had ever encountered. Maybe it was because staking vampires was easy. and trapping a fish god in a hole was easy, but only because they were disposable. Danny couldn't just dispose of Laura's father.

This was a man whom she impossibly hoped would remain in her life for a good, long time because that would mean she and Laura would be together for a good, long time. And that idea trumped anything else that could happen during the twenty minute drive to Laura's home in Langham, Saskatchewan.

"So, Danny, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

Almost anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Canadian actor Michael Therriault is my headcanon Papa Hollis, so if you guys want a better picture in your head, there you go. Also yes, Laura and Danny are Canadian in this. I'm not buying the whole, "They're actually Austrian" thing. Laura didn't know what lie in German is, and they distinguish between when they are speaking English and speaking German on the show. Laura's from Saskatchewan. It has bears.


End file.
